Thomas Rodriguez / Lord Alien
General Info Thomas Rodriguez, known in the series as Lord Alien, was born in 3458. After dropping out of High School at 17 he joined the military, and served on the Titanium Six before turning on the military and joining the Alien Empire in 3483. Early Life and Service Thomas Rodriguez was ridiculed from a young age. For his first seventeen years of his life, the only one who truly cared about him was his mother. His father was abusive, his two siblings pretended he never existed, and did not fit in at school. Rodriguez's life took a turn for the worst when at seventeen his mother passed. Without anyone to care for him, he dropped out of High School and decided to move into the military to prove he could be something in the world. During training, Rodriguez went through hell and back, and barely managed to make it out. But his determination carried him up, and was crushed at the end of training. On his last day, the recruits watched videos of the battlefield, and Rodriguez realized what he had done, knowing he wouldn't last a day on the field. The next day he was shipped out to the Titanium Six. As they arrived, Rodriguez hid in the transport, hoping to be taken back to the planet. However, Jane discovered him after calling his name several times on role-call. After telling his story to Jane, she decided to take him under her wing and help him survive better on the field. For six years Jane taught him everything she knew until he was able to exceed multiple other soldiers. Turning In 3483, Rodriguez was set on a mission to respond to a distress call. Feeling confident, he told Jane he no longer needed assistance on missions. When they arrived at the planet, two transports were sent to the surface. As they travelled the landscape, an Empire Spider Tank appeared and quickly shot down Rodriguez's transport while the other one cleared. It slammed into the ground, and Rodriguez was the only survivor. He was surrounded by a small platoon of Empire troops, but did not give up. He dispatched twenty-two troops on his own before he was knocked out. When he awoke, he had been brought to another planet, where he stood face to face with the greatest enemy to the U.N.R military, the Empire Emperor. The Emperor, impressed by Rodriguez's survival efforts, asked him to join the Empire as his right hand man, to carry out his biggest tasks. Rodriguez refuses and would rather take death. The Emperor, persistent, spent a week physiologically breaking Rodriguez to the point of a complete mental breakdown. Rodriguez succumbed to the Emperor's will, "enlightened" by his truths and the stories of humanities lies. Rodriguez at that point officially went under the name Lord Alien, the Emperor's right hand man. As they finished inducting Lord Alien into the Empire, the Titanium Six arrived with outnumbering troops. The Emperor and the troops took shelter while Lord Alien went to confront them. However, as he arrived in the boiler room of the facility after dispatching multiple U.N.R troops, he came face to face with Jane. Jane discovered he was responsible for killing the men, and Lord Alien described the experience to Jane. He ranted about the Emperor's "enlightenment" and how he desired if she could join his side. Jane, in a huge rage of fury of having lost her close friend to the wrong side, fought with Lord Alien. However, Jane's fury continually injured him, until Jane was able to trap him. She then burst open a boiler pipe, spewing lethally hot steam onto Lord Alien, completely obliterating his insides and melting his skin away. Jane gave him her goodbyes, and left. As the Titanium Six left, the Emperor discovered Lord Alien and rushed him into care. All doctors could not do a thing and told the Emperor he would not make it. However, the Engineers had a solution, a self-med kit implemented into a full suit of armor. Self-med kits were rare and expensive, but they were renowned for healing everything, even life threatening injuries. The engineers worked for a week while Lord Alien struggled for life, and the suit was complete in just the nick of time. Lord Alien spent a month recovering physically before he could go back out into the field. Now feeling betrayed by his closest friend, he vowed to either get Jane to join them, or kill her. The Events Leading Up to Season One Lord Alien began his campaign against the U.N.R, travelling the galaxy taking over human colonies, while he searched for Jane. Over the course of ten years, he lead his fleet against thirty-five percent of the human colonies, successfully taking each one with little to no resistance. In 3493, while attacking an inner-galaxy colony, he came face to face with Jane once again. However, this time, Lord Alien was prepared and kept on equal ground with Jane while they fought. Jane then faked her death to him, making him believe he had finished what he begun. For seven years after that, he continued his campaign against humanity, until 3499, when a spy group that got into the solar system. The report stated they had lowered Earth's orbital defenses by destroying one of its five giant orbital warstations, the Romulas Four. Lord Alien, after reporting to the Emperor with the news, received orders to prepare a major attack with three of the biggest fleets in the Empire. For the next few weeks he gathered up the fleets and prepared the siege on the colony farthest out in the solar system, Neptune. On August 27, 3500, Lord Alien began the siege on Neptune. For weeks after that, they destroyed the orbital defense of Neptune and assaulted the cities and military facilities of the planet below. On September 11th, while in orbit the Titanium Six blasted past their blockade. Lord Alien's ship along with a handful of ships pursued, but the Six was able to evade and escape to subspace. Lord Alien demanded a search for them. The Events of Season One On September 14th, while the Empire fleet wrapped up at Neptune, Lord Alien was informed by the admiral of his ship that the Titanium Six was located at an uncharted planet. Lord Alien set a course with his ship and a small chunk of the attacking fleet to the planet. When they arrived, the Titanium Six had begun to take off from repairs. Lord Alien pulled in the Six with a tractor beam before it could escape and had it boarded. As the fighting ended, he entered the ship to find any survivors he might remember. He arrived to the bridge after the crew retreated, and had the Titanium Six detached from his ship. As they prepared to take it out of system, Jane and the crew stormed the bridge. Lord Alien, shocked by seeing Jane still alive, fought with her. This time, he nearly defeated her before the Six's computer short-circuited Lord Alien's suit with the sprinklers, heavily damaging him. He was able to walk away and retreat back towards Empire systems. During the battle, Lord Alien had a shape shifter stow aboard the Titanium Six. He stayed in communication with him while the shifter killed crew members of the Titanium Six. This lowered it's defenses, allowing Lord Alien to track it down and shoot it down onto Torin. Lord Alien kept in orbit while a search crew went looking for the Titanium Six's crash site. However, before they could, Lord Alien discovered that Jane and some of her crew had been arrested by the Torians for forcing their way into the city. He traveled down to the surface, paid the bail, and took Jane and the crew with her aboard his ship and locked them up. Shortly thereafter, he had Jane presented before him, and asked her to join him once again. Jane, like years before, refused. Lord Alien decided to show her what her work had done to him, and for the first time in years, took his helmet off, now healed enough by the self-med to breath without the helmet. His face was still scarred, some of his hair still singed. He had Jane sent back to the cell to rethink his proposition. Not too long after, the Titanium Six rams Lord Alien's and escapes with Jane and the crew. A few days later, Lord Alien's ship receives a distress call from the Dreadnought Cruisers being tested in the outer system. Upon arriving, they discover the ships were utterly annihilated by an unknown Earth ship. Upon engaging it, they find that their ship's wing missiles can't even penetrate the unknown ship's shields. Quickly thereafter, this ship sweeps the floor with the small fleet and Lord Alien gets away with his ship. Upon arriving back at the Empire capitol to report, he finds that his new Mega-Warcruiser is complete and ready to go out into the field. After reporting it, he transfers ships, and meets his new right hand man, Admiral Oscar. They take off in the ship towards their space station being worked on at Neptune. When they arrive, Lord Alien finds that the station is halfway complete, and is already testing its black hole cannon. He transfers to a smaller ship to fly into the station and dock, and proceeds to begin overseeing the final construction of the station. However, whilst doing so, the station suddenly falls under attack by the Titanium fleet, including the Titanium Twenty-seven from the future that the same station sent back in time twenty years from then. A bunch of fighters begin a small assault, and Lord Alien himself takes a fighter and is able to shoot down a large group of fighters. However, the Janes and Crewman Tony fly into the reactor of the station and destroy it, causing Lord Alien to be thrown away from the station when it explodes. He watches the rest of the battle from a disabled fighter as a large Empire fleet and large Earth fleet exchange tons of fire. Lord Alien's flagship picks him up and retreats with the rest of the Empire fleet. The Emperor, angry about the loss of the station, orders Lord Alien to wait at Coran until further notice. At this point, Lord Alien decides to redeem himself by calling in his spy, Arnold, to come to Coran. He brings the Titanium Three, whose crew is killed upon arrival, and Arnold receives orders from Lord Alien to wait for Jane to respond to the Titanium Three's distress call. When they arrive, Arnold's ship promptly forces the Titanium Six to crash onto Coran, and Lord Alien captures Jane and the crew. Excitedly waiting for the Emperor to call, he decides to have a conversation with Jane. However, after bringing her in, an explosion rocks the complex, later revealing the rest had escaped. Lord Alien threatens Jane that once he finds the rest, he will force her to watch the Empire kill them, one by one. Jane quickly breaks and gives them the location they were supposed to meet. While investigating the cell for clues, another set of explosives go off, causing Jane to take Lord Alien, and escape with him and the rest of her crew. Instead of taking him into custody, they toss him into space, where he stays afloat until being rescued a few hours later. The Emperor calls Lord Alien a day later and requests his presence. Upon arriving at the capitol, the Emperor reveals a plot to continue their original plan and siege Earth with every last ship they have. Lord Alien, amused by the idea, they begin plotting the siege through a series of steps. While the Emperor started the initial details, Lord Alien went out to try and capture Jane again, through a fake distress call. He sends Arnold out to the planet to send the call, and awaits Jane's arrival. When they arrive, the Titanium Three, present instead of the Six, is shot down and the Gold Two captured. Lord Alien interrogates General Phone, in which he learns that a big Earth fleet will come to save them, and that Jane is indeed on the Titanium Three. Before they can begin a search, a large wormhole opens, and the Titanium Twenty-seven arrives, decimating their small fleet. The rest of the Empire fleet, including Lord Alien and Arnold, escape. Lord Alien arrives back at the capitol with little to no time to spare, as the siege is ready to begin. Lord Alien calls John, another inside man who is also Jane's best friend, to capture Jane, now frustrated by his own inability. They arrive at Earth, and begin the biggest battle in the history of the galaxy. Awaiting word from John, Lord Alien awaits the Emperor's arrival to the system. The Emperor arrives just in time, as John arrives onto Lord Alien's flagship with Jane. The Emperor, talented in mind arts, accesses Jane's mind and begins his own emotional attack on Jane, getting her ready to join the Empire at his side with Lord Alien. However, between sessions with Jane, she uses a hidden gun to destroy the cell mechanism and escape. Lord Alien, receiving this news, runs down to the prison level. He arrives just as Jane is about to commit suicide, but then she turns the gun on the soldier escorting Lord Alien, and then they fight. However Jane has a huge fit of rage from the three friends she lost, and nearly kills Lord Alien with a close to fatal stab. After a day recovery, letting the med-suit do the rest of the work, he takes John and Arnold and they track Jane down. Confronting her, he orders John to shoot her, but John pulls a surprise and turns the gun on Lord Alien. John keeps Lord Alien distracted while a reserve fleet arrives and sends the Empire fleet in retreat. Lord Alien, surrounded by an army of U.N.R troops, surrenders with Arnold and he is arrested. The Events of Season Two Lord Alien spends six years in jail, still waiting for trial, with occasional visits from Jane. However, in later 3507, three Empire operatives are able to get him to a transport that brings him to the capitol. The Emperor, calmed over loosing the Earth siege many years before, puts Lord Alien to use, and sends Lord Alien to Torin to get them on their side permanently. Arriving, Lord Alien prepares Torin for a huge base by having troops clear trees. He then goes to the offices of the Torin Governor and threatens him. Realizing Jane had arrived and was closing in, he kidnaps the Governor and they take off. Lord Alien attempts to destroy the Titanium Six, but they escape before he can do so. After a few weeks, Lord Alien attempts to capture Jane by drawing her to Kryssev with a call that has the Torin Governor's voice in it. He hires two bounty hunters, Trester and Matrik, to capture Jane. Before he can arrive he already gets word from Admiral Oscar that the bounty hunters were closing in on Jane. When his ship gets into orbit, he rushes to the surface, pays off Trester and Matrik, and confronts Jane. But while finishing up with the bounty hunters, Jane and John escape. He searches for them, but upon hearing the Titanium Six left without them, he orders destruction of the surface. He heads back to his ship and watches half of Kryssev get nuked. Later, he overhears a conversation from his ship's cameras, discovering that one of his ship's highest ranking officers is an Earth spy and that Jane and John were on his ship. He fools them into a trap. Bringing the spy and Jane to a meeting, he kills the spy and confronts Jane. Jane, refusing to go down without a fight, begins a duel between them both. Death Dueling, they find themselves on even ground. However, Jane is able to distract him while she quickly drops her sword into her free hand and shoves it into Lord Alien's stomach, fatally wounding him. Without a doctor to patch him, his med-suit is unable to keep up, therefore Lord Alien slowly dies. Before he can, he removes his helmet, revealing his fully healed, older self, and being realized once again as Thomas Rodriguez. He asks Jane to be the one that kills the Emperor, realizing his mistakes from the past. Before dying, he says that despite their feud for the last many years, she still cared about him. Rodriguez's body is carried by Jane back to Earth, where they hold a funeral for him, attended by known characters from the series. Appearance Before turning into Lord Alien, Rodriguez had brown, slightly flowing hair, with a standard crewman uniform. During his time as Lord Alien, his suit was all black. The helmet had a red tinted visor, and a spiked top. After taking his helmet off at the end of Season Two, his hair was shaven, and had a slight stubble on his face. Trivia - Lord Alien's position in the Empire as well as his appearance in the suit is a parody of Star War's Darth Vader. - Rodriguez finished training at 19 and was assigned to the Titanium Six in 3477, making him 50 years old when he died. - Jane holding a funeral for him backs up his statement before dying that she did care about him. - Despite his acts, quite a few people from the military attended his funeral.